WCTR News
WCTR News is a show on Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas radio station West Coast Talk Radio. The show is hosted by studio correspondent Lianne Forget. Another worker for the show is field correspondent Richard Burns. The show constantly reports the current events of the game. The events it reports change as the story progresses and the player finishes more missions. Some of the things reported by the station are the events that take place during some of the missions that the game's protagonist, Carl Johnson, performs, many of these events are either told from the perspective of the station, which fills in missing details with speculation or versions of the story which are deliberately altered to make the police look better. One example of this is that, after the mission "Toreno's Last Flight", the show attributes the dismantling of the Loco Syndicate to an undercover police officer instead of attributing it to Carl. Another common element of the show is "going to the field with Richard Burns", the field correspondent, who reports events from the scene, but who constantly makes ridiculous comments or finds himself caught in the situation. An example is that, after mission "Are You Going to San Fierro?", when The Truth's marijuana fields are burnt down, Richard Burns goes to the scene to report on how many of the animals nearby were affected by the marijuana smoke, only to get intoxicated by it himself and then proceed to get attacked by a moose high on weed. Another one is after you take over rival gang territories, Richard and Lianne talk about gang violence in the streets of Ganton while Richard learns how to carjack someone and Forget mentions an undercover C.R.A.S.H member "Getting paid to get high." Also, sometimes the comment of local people is given on current situations, but the local people's comments find themselves either very distorted or shortened by the station. Such as when Lianne says that people in Bone County have reported to have seen strange, inexplicable lights over the desert sky, a man comments that "Yes, he sure did", without any further details of the occurrence. An additional WCTR News program is triggered after the game's final storyline mission, End of the Line, is completed, reporting on the death of Frank Tenpenny and the return of Madd Dogg. At the end of this program, instead of usual negative ending phrases, Lianne says:'' "This is the end. And a new beginning."'' One early broadcast references a pop singer named Crow, who is later heard on an LCFR program called Breathing World in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Trivia * GTA's British origins are in evidence to those who listen carefully to some of the news reports; despite the game being set in the US, dialogue occasionally includes British-isms, such as using the plural "drugs" at all times, i.e. "A drugs dealer" rather than "A drug dealer", singular, which is the norm in American broadcasting. pl:WCTR News de:WCTR News hu:WCTR News Category:WCTR Category:Radio Shows